


Устрица

by neun_geschichten



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Awkward Romance, Love/Hate, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: От любви до ненависти одно плие, или AU, в которой Гэвин и Коннор — танцовщики лучшей балетной студии Детройта, а Элайджа Камски — балетмейстер, решивший возродить популярность балета с помощью современной постановки «Кориолана».





	Устрица

**Author's Note:**

> Балетная AU. В основном пиздострадания, много клише и приевшихся всем хэдканонов типа куряги Гэвина. Кстати, они с Коннором несколько моложе, чем в каноне. Я изучала матчасть, но не исключаю проебов. Много пасхалок, отсылок ко всяким фильмам, книжкам. Писалось в виде цикла на ФБ-2018, но не было закончено. Я объединила все имеющиеся кусочки в один текст и выкладываю под общим названием.
> 
> Есть картинки:  
> https://images2.imgbox.com/b7/22/QYw2oxTC_o.png  
> https://images2.imgbox.com/35/c7/iAUHMFqf_o.png

Когда он откладывал на фортепиано очки и начинал ходить вдоль станка, чтобы показать «как правильно» или ударить по недостаточно вывернутым наизнанку коленям халтурщиков, на него было невозможно смотреть. Наверно, таким асоциальным, эгоистичным засранцам время от времени нравилось снисходить до замечаний и впитывать восторг пачки наивных дурачков, которые не видели в этом подвоха. Ведь сама легенда находится с ними в одном помещении, чего еще можно желать?  
  
Гэвин ненавидел его, хотя таланта не признать не мог. Плюс им нужен был кто-то вроде Камски — известный, неординарный. Четвертый квартал в минусе — классический балет окончательно наскучил американцам лет десять назад, уже даже в Москве стали давать современные постановки. «Кориолан» был их пока что единственным шансом удержать нишу, несмотря на некоторый скептицизм со стороны приверженцев классики. Инвесторы оправдывали его, говорили, что балет не музей, а подвижное, развивающееся искусство, и что Камски имел полное право на свою трактовку произведения.  
  
Но они даже не представляли, на что способен этот ублюдок. Первые два акта были похожи на панихиду по классическому танцу, Камски выкинул почти все элементы, предложенные Перкинсом в первоначальном варианте. Тот был своего рода хранителем олдскула, следил, чтобы Камски не слишком увлекался, разбавляя классику и пугая этим спонсоров. И на то были причины.  
  
В третьем акте он поставил совершенно сумасшедшее па-де-де для Кориолана и Авфидия. Первая вариация Кориолана вообще показалась ему технически слабой. За глаза он, не стесняясь, назвал ее примитивной. Перкинс об этом знал, но благоразумно помалкивал. Она состояла из трех частей и строилась на трехразовом повторении одних и тех же движений. В первой части исполнялся рон-де-жамб. Во второй по первоначальному замыслу танцовщик стоял спиной к залу и делал кабриоли — эстетически это был полный провал. И завершали вариацию обычные туры, которыми заполнялись почти все классические балеты. Сначала Камски усложнил вариацию Кориолана и придал ей некоторую диковатость за счет элементов современного балета и даже парочки акробатических трюков и поддержек. Кориолан, а чаще всего его партию исполнял Коннор, конечно, начинал ее большим жете с переворотом, затем выполнял тройные со-де-баски, держа мечи над головой. Делал жете ан турнан, продолжая движение в воздухе, переворачивался и делал револьтад. Трижды повторял это движение по кругу и заканчивал его с переворотом на колено. Средняя часть строилась на пируэтах и заканчивалась сложным симбиозом из классики и модерна — Коннор делал по два тура вправо и влево, останавливаясь на арабеске, повторял это четыре раза и ставил точку пируэтом и переворотом назад на одной руке.  
  
Адажио Камски тоже частично изменил, у Перкинса не было верхних поддержек. После всех исправлений остановились на варианте, где Авфидий поднимал Кориолана на арабеске.  
  
— Пятку вперед, Гэвин.  
  
Кусок дерьма. Еще немного пятку вперед, и он вывихнет себе нахрен щиколотку. Плечи мерзко ныли уже на третьем часу, а сейчас шел четвертый. Камски даже не посмотрел на него, когда прошел мимо, даже не повернул свою змеиную рожу на длинной шее. Его замечания всегда были образны, предельно конкретны, не попадали ни под одну педагогическую методику, но со временем они выстраивались в четкую систему: от техники к танцу, от танца к образу.  
  
— Плавно оттеняй руками то, что делаешь ногами, Саймон. Это трудно, но хорошо координирует движения.  
  
Фаулер никогда не перегружал класс и считал, что лучше недотанцевать, чем наоборот. Одно лишнее движение может все испортить. Сначала он задавал исполнить у станка серию батманов, деми-плие, чтобы размять подъемы и разогреть икры. Поэтому каждый раз, когда Гэвин подходил к станку, он интуитивно начинал тянуть подъем, делал батман-тандю и только потом переходил на приседания. Репетиция у Камски начиналась сразу с очень высокого темпа, никаких вступлений. С полного плие, например, после чего страшно болели колени и бедра. К этому было тяжело привыкнуть.  
  
— Хорошо, Коннор. Просто отлично.  
  
Андерсон оторвал голову от нот и украдкой бросил взгляд на класс, снова на ноты и снова на класс, теперь уже прицельно на Коннора. Нетрудно было догадаться, что смазливый пиздюк покорил и его тоже. То, как Хэнк таращился сегодня на его бедра в этих полупрозрачных серых трико, когда Коннор делал свой коронный револьтад в самом конце «Изгнания Марция из Рима», было сложно не заметить. Как голодающий пес на кусок мяса, который никогда не получит. Но кто бы стал его винить? На эти бедра смотреть было почти так же мучительно, как на ебучего Камски.  
  
— Эй, — слово зловеще вонзилось в самый мозг откуда-то сзади. Щелк. Музыка пропала.  
  
Гэвин вздрогнул и обернулся, чуть не отпустив станок. Камски стоял очень близко, скрестив руки на груди. Черный кардиган висел на нем картофельным мешком, скрывая тело, ради которого можно было сделать невозможное, если его хозяин хорошо попросит. Гэвина он естественно никогда не просил. Не то чтобы тот часто об этом думал.  
  
Ни для кого не было секретом, что для труппы Элайджа был чем-то вроде кумира или даже божества. Его боялись, самые молодые ползали в ногах и трепетали от ужаса — он был вечно всем недоволен. Как же сложно было заслужить его одобрение, если ты не сраный Коннор! Элайджа посещал репетиции, как будто делал одолжение, садился, смотрел, делал замечания, если у него было плохое настроение, и затем уходил. Он никогда не пытался наладить настоящий художественный контакт с труппой, как, например, Фаулер. Все распоряжения касательно состава, расписания или сценария он передавал через свою секретаршу Хлою. В крайнем случае через Андерсона или директора студии Аманду Стерн.  
  
— Либо ты вытаскиваешь голову из задницы и работаешь, либо я вышвырну тебя отсюда, Рид. И побрейся уже наконец, это балет, а не «Шаг вперед».  
  
С такой деревянной мордой можно было только про погоду вещать. Гэвин вытянулся, казалось, до треска жил. Правую стопу свело, и он не смог сдержаться. Поморщился. Камски пару секунд разглядывал его, склонив голову набок, потом молча развернулся и вышел на середину зала. С идеальной осанкой, словно прибитый к доске.  
  
— Выступление в следующем квартале. Вы, мать вашу, издеваетесь? — всплеснул он руками, как какой-то сумасшедший дирижер. — Мистер Андерсон, увертюру с третьей минуты.  
  
Кто-то еле слышно застонал. Гэвин затылком чувствовал полные ненависти взгляды. Обычно класс длился два часа и был необыкновенно тяжелым. Одни и те же движения повторялись по многу раз, так что немели мышцы. Сегодняшняя нагрузка была просто зверской.  
  
Камски и без того стремился всячески усложнить комбинации, внести в них что-то из других областей искусства, умудряясь при этом сохранить классический костяк. Он заставлял оттачивать чертовы пируэты даже дома. Требовал чеканить их, доводить до автоматизма. Во время вращений нужно было видеть перед собой одну точку, и если она смещалась, пируэт получался неровный. Камски постоянно орал: «Держать голову!». Но сегодня он словно слетел с катушек.  
  
Хэнк убрал руки с клавиш, взял лежавший на крышке планшет и несколько секунд сосредоточенно в него тыкал, пока не нашел нужной композиции.  
  
— По вашему сигналу, Элайджа.  
  
Камски сжал челюсти и убийственным взглядом осмотрел тридцать полуживых танцовщиков. Большую часть ошибок они делали из-за страха налажать. Когда Камски устраивал разносы, количество ошибок увеличивалось вдвое. Из-за этого козла профессионалы своего дела превращались в хрен знает что, и спокойно среди этого моря неустойчивых плясунов выглядел только Коннор. Ну, может быть, Маркус. На себя Гэвин старался не смотреть. Секретом этого особого спокойствия он не владел, просто делал морду кирпичом. Ему всегда не хватало некоторой отстраненности и способности уйти в танец с головой — Коннор этими качествами заставлял публику биться в экстазе. Когда он выходил на поклон, в зале стоял громоподобный ор. Он словно по щелчку пальцев погружался в музыку, мимолетно улыбнувшись Хэнку, нырял в хореографический рисунок с головой, отрешенный, собранный, уловивший суть.  
  
В Конноре не было фальши, наигранных эмоций, идиотских приторных реакций на происходящее вокруг. Он все делал естественно, непринужденно, ощущался, как в меру приправленная пища. И когда он выходил на сцену, он не играл, а проживал персонажа, и ни у кого в зале не оставалось сомнений, что скачущий перед ними мужик в колготках и с макияжем — человек трагической судьбы, которого предал лучший друг; хвастливый юноша, охотник за женскими сердцами; опытный полководец или, может, злой колдун. Этот засранец мог детскую постановку показать шедевром драматургии.  
  
Гэвин так не мог. Любая промашка была чревата неожиданной, внезапной эмоциональной бурей. Он ошибался, начинал злиться и танцевал какого-нибудь Бирбанто, Красса, а не Бенно или Конрада. Везло, если сама партитура была такой же непостоянной и переменчивой, как его настроение — от спокойного вальса в начале до взрыва мозга в конце. С «Кориоланом» такое точно не прокатит. Ему нужно было взять себя в руки и перестать идти на поводу у эмоций.  
  
— «Кориолан в Анциуме». По двое. Начинаем сразу после фуэте и заканчиваем па де ша с поддержкой. Поехали.  
  
Гэвин хотел встать с Ральфом, но в этой студии хотеть чего-то было чревато. Камски в очередной раз доказал это ему, насмешливым тоном произнеся:  
  
— В пару с Коннором, Рид. Шевелись. Ральф, ты с Джошем. Маркус, Саймон, вы следующие. Лютер, ты с Даниэлем. Остальные разбейтесь самостоятельно.  
  
Коннор пил из бутылки, немного откинув голову. По шее бежали капли, впитываясь в ворот майки, вода это была, или пот, или все вместе, не имело значения. Он раскраснелся, глаза блестели, грудь тяжело вздымалась. Гэвин тихо выругался. Конечно, в первую очередь следовало думать о балете, но он же не железный, черт побери.  
  
Он скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, как от волос вдоль позвоночника к трусам стекают холодные струйки. Футболка прилипла к груди. Когда он положил трясущуюся, влажную ладонь на твердое бедро Коннора, встав чуть позади, тот повернул голову и улыбнулся. Не приторно, как умел только Камски, а как-то по-доброму, обезоруживающе. От него даже пахло так, что хотелось прекратить огрызаться и засунуть язык в задницу — свежим потом и его любимым лосьоном после бритья.  
  
— Наконец-то парные, я давно хотел встать с тобой. Твой «Анциум» намного лучше остальных, — тихо сказал он, чтобы слышал только Гэвин, и накрыл его руку своей, становясь в исходную позицию.  
  
Сердце замерло. Не то чтобы Коннор вел себя, как один из тех самодовольных выскочек-солистов, трахающих все, что движется, но впечатление создавал странно похожее. Гэвина одновременно бесило, что его оценивает какой-то смазливый хер, и радовало, потому что это был именно Коннор. Уж лучше бы он сразу в нем разочаровался. Надежды на плодотворное сотрудничество стремительно таяли. Судя по тому, как внутри все переворачивалось от безобидного прикосновения, впереди их ждал настоящий, мучительный пиздец.  
  
— Я буду рад, если ты получишь Авфидия, — чуть погодя сказал Коннор.  
  
Это наверняка была издевка. Легко говорить с такими бедрами, когда ты любимчик балетмейстера и уже стопроцентно ебаный Кориолан. Но Гэвин хотел роль Тулла больше всего на свете, поэтому в груди снова екнуло, стоило ему услышать эту маленькую похвалу.  
  
— Я буду рад, если ты заткнешься, — хрипло ответил он, с трудом сглотнув вязкую слюну.  
  
— Не лопни, — хмыкнул Коннор. — И не урони меня. Иначе будешь пятым вольски в левом ряду.  
  
Гэвин медленно выдохнул через нос, представляя в красках, как выкидывает его из окна.  
  
— Музыка! — заорал Камски.  
  
И они начали.  
  
Кориолан, одетый бедняком, подходил к дому Авфидия, где тот пировал с вельской знатью. Преданный Римом, он готовился либо принять смерть от руки заклятого врага, либо объединиться с ним. Слуги пытались прогнать его, но Кориолан стоял на своем. Затем в сопровождении слуг входил Авфидий. Он говорил с Кориоланом, после чего приглашал его в дом, уже как друга, и брал его за руку.  
  
Должно быть, Камски в душе был настоящим садистом, раз ему нравилось раз за разом наблюдать, как его подопечные скрипят зубами, чтобы не сломать друг другу пальцы.  
  


***

  
  
Танцовщики — не люди. Гэвин часто повторял себе это, когда только переехал в Детройт из родного Баттл Крика. Коннор — не человек. То, что он вытворял ногами, что он вытворял с гравитацией, не мог сделать обычный человек. Это было за гранью добра и зла, за гранью возможного, за гранью зависти, чувства собственного достоинства и желания сломать ему коленные чашечки в раздевалке. Гэвин мог только смотреть и поражаться, сидя ночью в просторной, но хуево обставленной квартире, как сильно его ненависть к Коннору сосет в сравнении с восхищением. Благоговейным экстазом. Почти поклонением.  
  
Говнюк был великолепен, когда танцевал. Гэвин бы все отдал, лишь бы родиться заново хоть с толикой подобного таланта. Правда, потом Чэнь дала ему по башке за такие слова, и Гэвин понял, что в его мастерстве, сотканном из бесконечных репетиций, ногтей на больших пальцах ног, из крови, литров пота и слез, великолепия ничуть не меньше. Если успехи скромные, то кроме любви к балету нужно иметь упрямство, и в этом был весь Гэвин. Теперь про желание родиться с талантом Коннора он говорил только про себя, чтобы не обесценивать чужие достижения. На свои же он давно поссал с высокой колокольни. Какой от них прок, когда ведущую роль дают смазливому защекану из Нью-Йорка.  
  
Сидел бы и дальше там, ублюдок. Но нет, Нью-Йорк не для педрилы Коннора. Каким-то образом он решил, что Нью-Йоркская сцена ему жмет. Ему понадобился сраный, всеми забытый север. С таким же успехом он мог покорить Гонолулу, скрестив балет и кахико. Или Бостон. Он мог оставить Детройт Гэвину, но решил обчистить его под волнующее дрожание скрипки, как шпана в Хайленд Парке. Сперва забрал внимание, затем главные партии, в конечном счете переманил даже парочку любовниц и любовников. Даже аккомпаниатора, не то чтобы кто-то был против.  
  
На фоне восхитительных и абсолютно ебанутых инсталляций, придуманных Камски для «Кориолана», Коннор отнимал у Гэвина последние гроши — он отнимал у него его ненависть. Ярость, как музыка из последнего акта, утихала в его сознании, и тревожные нотки флейты гнева рассыпались, когда говнюк вбивал Гэвина в стену улыбками, «добрыми утрами» и «до завтрами». Гэвин хотел его убить, а в следующую секунду криво улыбался в ответ. Если бы кто-то наблюдал за их танцами вокруг этой горящей кучи мусора, Гэвин бы посоветовал садиться на балкон, а не в партер. Из партера было не видно, что в оркестровой яме тоже все горело. Горел последний бубен. У флейтиста отвалились пальцы. Дирижер вскрылся.  
  
— Ты проблемная балерина, Гэвин, — насмешливо донеслось сзади, и Гэвин чуть не выронил последнюю драгоценную сигарету. Вообще он предполагал, что день закончится именно так. Он с самого утра обещал быть говном. Так что все честно — финальный аккорд.  
  
Гэвин замер посреди улицы и обернулся с перекосившимся от ярости лицом, сминая губами фильтр. До остановки бежать было метров сорок, как раз подъезжал его автобус, но слинять Гэвин так и не успел. Коннор нагнал его в три изящных шага, успев на мигающий желтый. Пролетел по грязному, сырому асфальту в своих симпатичных кроссовках, мягких трениках серого меланжа и в удобном на вид пальто, играючи закинув спортивную сумку на плечо. Балерина, еб твою мать. Шарф крупной вязки доставал ему до ушей и практически наползал на нос. При виде этого патетичного засранца Гэвину становилось тошно до кислой отрыжки.  
  
— Иди доставай кого-нибудь еще, — сразу ощетинился он. Пар вместе с дымом вырвался изо рта, как выхлоп из газующей тачки. Коннор подошел совсем близко, и Гэвин неожиданно резко замерз: в отличие от правильной балерины он оделся не по погоде, а как долбоеб. Ветер пронизывал насквозь, влажная после душа жопа вмиг заледенела.  
  
— От тебя несет на весь зал, — добродушно сообщил ему Коннор, отмахнувшись от сигаретного дыма, — сколько бы кофе ты ни глушил в перерывах. Уже даже Камски заметил. Ты знаешь, он не одобряет.  
  
Знал бы мистер Ягодицы и Родинки, каким лицемерным упырем был его драгоценный Камски. Одобрять-то он, может, и не одобрял, но зато по клубам дымил, как экспресс до Хогвартса. И свою сигарету Гэвин выкидывать не собирался. Вместо этого он смачно затянулся, так что никотин на голодный желудок ударил в голову похлеще ноги Коннора, которой тот делал мах во время прыжка.  
  
С его уровнем стресса альтернативой мог стать только кокс. Или секс по несколько раз на дню. Но на первое у него не было денег, а второе отпадало, даже не потрудившись приклеиться. Последний бойфренд метнул в него тарелку с пастой. Гэвин знал, что не подарок.  
  
— Тебе по роже дать? — огрызнулся он, потому что нехуй.  
  
— Ты можешь попробовать, — разрешил Коннор, но тут же добавил: — Но отскочит.  
  
Гэвин остановился. Недокуренный бычок пролетел до урны яркой кометой в поздних осенних сумерках. Коннор недоуменно улыбнулся, явно не ожидая, что ему сейчас прилетит.  
  
Это же снимало с него все обвинения, так? Ублюдок сам его спровоцировал. Только вот потом Гэвин лишится и роли Авфидия, которую пока даже не получил, и хрен знает чего еще. Возможно, скальпа. Коннор при всей своей запредельной милоте выглядел, как человек, который будет мстить долго, хладнокровно, пока обидчик не сдохнет в канаве, жалея, что вообще с ним связался. Но припугнуть говнюка велел сам господь.  
  
Гэвин сделал короткий замах, и в следующую секунду согнулся, потому что дух вышибло от режущей боли чуть выше пупка.  
  
— Бля, — прохрипел он, отшатнувшись. — Какого хера…  
  
— Черт, Рид… — Коннор тут же кинулся к нему, осторожно придерживая под спину и помогая выпрямиться. — Ты… ты не собирался бить, да?  
  
— Ебучий каратист, — сипло выплюнул Гэвин, пытаясь одновременно вдохнуть и сбросить его руку. — Отвали от меня.  
  
Но Коннор не отваливал, он стоял рядом и с видом провинившейся псины, изодравшей диван, держал его и безутешно переминался с ноги на ногу, как прирожденная актриса.  
  
— Твою мать, я думал, ты дашь мне по морде, — тараторил он, и Гэвин на секунду почти поверил в искренность его слов. — Черт, прости, я не хотел…  
  
— Я собирался, — соврал Гэвин. — И дам, если руки не уберешь.  
  
— Дашь? — хмыкнул Коннор, отступая на шаг.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Гэвин начинал чувствовать, что снова проваливается в любимое болото. Стоило взглянуть на эту улыбающуюся рожу, и ненависть постепенно отступала, стекала с него, как четырехчасовой пот под горячим душем, обнажая скрипящую чистотой правду.  
  
Коннор стоял рядом и не отводил взгляда. В воздухе повисло очень опасное ощущение. «Только не сейчас, пожалуйста, — взмолился про себя Гэвин. — Только не перед ебучей премьерой».  
  
Может быть, у него было такое лицо в тот момент. Или сраный Коннор на самом деле почувствовал вину, потому что скроил брови домиком и неуверенно поинтересовался:  
  
— Можно я куплю тебе кофе?  
  
Гэвин не привык к таким подкатам. Одинаково подозрительно относился к ним что пять лет назад, что сейчас. Когда он только приехал, труппа встретила его враждебно. Он был для них навязанным пришельцем из провинциальной дырищи, к которому еще долго будут относиться с предубеждением. Гэвин в свою очередь отрастил глаза на жопе, опасаясь, что в один из дней его может переехать на грузовике какой-нибудь больной завистливый гондон. Никогда не приносил с собой еду, боясь, что его могут отравить. Никогда не брал чужую воду, свою покупал в автоматах или пил из-под крана в коридоре. Долгое время он занимался у Фаулера в закрытых классах, чтобы никто из его будущих коллег не видел его кривых слоновьих па-де-де. Кроме него там набирала форму Чэнь, единственная, с кем у Гэвина получилось наладить контакт не через жесткий трах или отсос в сортире.  
  
— Зачем? — пробормотал Гэвин. Ему наконец-то удалось встать ровно и сделать первый глубокий вдох. Как же этот кусок говна бьет с ноги, если у него такой убойный апперкот?  
  
— Хочу извиниться, — ответил Коннор, сверля пытливым взглядом.  
  
Для коварного плана выглядело слишком сложно и слишком палевно одновременно. Гэвин мог послать его нахер, мог просто уйти. Ему были не нужны эти подачки, хорошее отношение других танцовщиков, какие-то извинения и прочее дерьмо. Он приходил в студию каждое утро, чтобы танцевать и выдавать охуительный балет, а не налаживать отношения. Так он думал, но вовремя вспомнил, что дома в холодильнике повесилась мышь.  
  
— Хочешь извиниться — купи мне пожрать.  
  
— Ладно, — немедленно согласился Коннор. — Куда пойдем?  
  
Оркестровая яма задымилась. Флейтист подыхал в корчах. Орал и дергался, отбиваясь от ласкающего пламени.  
  
— Насрать, — Гэвин вытащил пачку из кармана, забыв про последнюю сигарету, и выругался себе под нос. Пачка полетела в урну вслед за бычком. — Куда-нибудь, где кормят.  
  
Начался дождь, холодный, обильный, словно даже погода хотела подтолкнуть к развязке всю эту невнятную хрень.  
  
— Через дорогу закусочная, — предложил Коннор.  
  
Гэвин кивнул, и они пошли в сторону пешеходного моста через Гранд Бульвар. Косой дождь лупил по асфальту, смазывая резкие неоновые контуры рекламных билбордов в лужах. Ветер хлестал в морду, и очень скоро Гэвина начало колотить от холода. Коннор плыл лебедем слева, засунув руки в карманы. Красный нос и скрутившиеся в тугие кудри волосы делали его намного моложе, он будто только что вылез из-за школьной парты. Улица хорошо освещалась, и Гэвин мог в деталях рассмотреть все это бесстыжее благолепие. Сам он выглядел наверняка, как страдающий бессонницей маньяк. Если бы не осанка, любой принял бы за торговца травкой или стремного копа со склонностью к насилию. Черт, да у него каждый раз просили айди, когда он покупал сиги в ночных магазинах. Видимо, считали, что он пришел обнести их склад с просрочкой и в любой момент начнет палить из пушки.  
  
— Я серьезно, — вспомнил Коннор, когда они подошли к закусочной на углу. — Про сигареты.  
  
Гэвин не ответил, дернул на себя дверь и с удовольствием вдохнул хлестнувший в лицо теплый запах свежих вафель. В животе сразу заурчало.  
  
Он выбрал самый дальний столик у окна, как приличный интроверт. Коннор молча прошел за ним, стянул шарф, снял пальто, аккуратно повесил его на вешалку, сел за стол и подтянул рукава толстовки, сложив руки в замок перед собой. Гэвин просто свалился на диван, как пыльный мешок, и долго сидел в куртке, откинувшись на мягкие подушки. Очнулся он, когда официант принес им меню.  
  
Где-то в середине супа дня Коннор снова открыл рот.  
  
— Знаешь, Саймон вполне может получить Тулла. Или Джош. Хотя я бы поставил на Саймона.  
  
— И нахуя ты мне это говоришь? — с набитым ртом спросил Гэвин, оторвавшись от тарелки.  
  
Горелый флейтист как будто бы дернулся. Коннор неодобрительно посмотрел на кусочки тоста, которые вылетели у Гэвина изо рта.  
  
Современная сложность мужского танца подразумевала не только наличие слаженности движений у танцовщика, но и умение использовать силовые приемы, при которых скульптура рук — это кульминация. Выразительная пластика рук обогащала движение, развивала музыкальный текст, дополняла его. Хер знает, зачем Коннор сморозил эту чушь про Саймона. Руки этого деревянного идиота висели, как крылья дохлой курицы. Если он получит Тулла, Камски можно будет смело сдать в психушку. Никто в здравом уме никогда не поставит на роль Авфидия этого унылого доходягу. На Джоша вообще без слез не взглянешь, Гэвин даже не видел в нем конкурента.  
  
— Чтобы спровоцировать тебя, очевидно, — Коннор отпил из кружки и коснулся пальцами виска. Выглядел он, как хитрый говнюк из дешевых детективов, встреча с которым сулит очевидные проблемы, но главный герой зачем-то все равно его слушает. — Поначалу я решил, что ты просто нездешний и поэтому ни с кем не общаешься. Я знаю, каково это. В Нью-Йорке мне часто доставалось за гонор.  
  
— Коннор-гонор, ха-ха, — пробубнил Гэвин.  
  
— Тебе что, пять?  
  
— Пошел ты.  
  
— Боже… Ладно. Я хотел сказать, что был на твоем месте. Знаю, каково это, когда все смотрят на тебя, как на врага народа. Когда ты постоянно чувствуешь себя лишним и спрашиваешь себя: «Что я здесь забыл? Зачем я приехал?».  
  
— Ты меня утешать собрался, что ли?  
  
— Нет, я хочу предложить тебе кое-что.  
  
— Ты? — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Ну, давай, удиви меня.  
  
— Я скажу Камски, что не хочу никого, кроме тебя.  
  
Флейтист снова сдох, а суп резко полез наружу. Гэвин задержал дыхание, не зная, куда деть руки и куда смотреть, чтобы не выдать паники, которая затопила его по самый чердак. Он не знал, что в обществе бесстыжих жителей мегаполисов было принято отвечать на такие предъявы. Я, говорит он, не хочу никого, кроме тебя. Ну охуеть.  
  
Гэвин уткнулся взглядом в суп и повозил в тарелке ложкой.  
  
— Скажу, что не могу танцевать ни с кем, кроме тебя, — продолжал заливать Коннор. — Да ты сам в курсе. Это правда.  
  
Гэвин бы хотел согласиться с ним. Все-таки их негласный конфликт нашел свое воплощение в танце, что им обоим было только на руку. Но еще больше он хотел сымитировать сердечный приступ или протечку унитаза в своей съемной халупе, чтобы сбежать, не успев облажаться.  
  
— Чего? — ситуация требовала какого-никакого ответа, и он не придумал ничего лучше, чем прикидываться дурачком до последнего.  
  
— Джош, Даниэль, Саймон… ты видел, как они двигаются? Они не двигаются. Они… я не знаю, как это назвать. Машут ногами. Дальше массовки им не пробиться. Они не работают, как ты, Рид. Они не голодные.  
  
Ну и какого хрена он должен был на это ответить?  
  
Коннор молча ждал реакции, поджав губы и облокотившись на стол. Нагнетал свисающими со лба кудрями. Одна из этих упругих штук торчала прямо на него, как указующий перст.  
  
— От меня-то ты чего хотел? — спросил Гэвин, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Чтобы ты прекратил катиться в пизду. Стал хорошим мальчиком. Выкинул сигареты, перестал заниматься по ночам черт знает чем.  
  
— Я ничем не занимаюсь по ночам, хер ты собачий, — оскорбленно процедил Гэвин.  
  
— Твоя рожа говорит об обратном, — заметил Коннор, не обратив внимания на оскорбление. — Ты на себя в зеркало смотрел? При свете.  
  
Гэвин не смотрел.  
  
— У меня проблемы со сном, ясно? — неохотно признался он. — Таблетки не вывозят, я сплю, когда могу. А могу я почти никогда, блядь. Из-за этой премьеры расслабиться можно только в гробу или угасившись в хлам. Балет — все, что у меня есть. И я, как ты верно сказал, пытаюсь прекратить катиться в пизду. Пока не выходит.  
  
— Надо, чтобы Камски заметил, как ты стараешься. Ты должен перестать выглядеть… как сейчас. Сделай с этим что-нибудь. Сходи на массаж, к психотерапевту. Йогу пробовал?  
  
— Хуйогу я пробовал. Откуда у меня столько бабок, если я развожу на пожрать балерину, как думаешь?  
  
— Так или иначе, проблему придется решать.  
  
— Тебе-то что с этого?  
  
— Если твою роль возьмет Саймон, он что угодно сделает, чтобы Кориолана получил Маркус, — ответил Коннор, его лицо приобрело легкую растерянность, будто он не знал, как поступить в таком случае, кроме как переехать Маркуса на машине или заколоть ножницами в гримерке. — Здесь каждый сам за себя, некем жопу прикрыть. И ты, и я — одиночки, Рид. Не объединимся — просрем все.  
  
— Значит, трясешься за свою драгоценную задницу? — горько усмехнулся Гэвин. На что он вообще рассчитывал, господи.  
  
— Я довольно ясно дал это понять. Но если ты еще не догнал, то да, Рид, я трясусь за свою драгоценную задницу, — серьезно ответил Коннор. — И советую тебе заняться тем же.  
  
Гэвину расхотелось его подкалывать. Запахло чем-то очень личным.  
  
— Я понял. Отвали.  
  
Им принесли на десерт яблочный пирог с мороженым, и Гэвин блаженно вздохнул от вида блестящих ванильных шариков, тающих в яблоках. Все его нутро сыто взвыло от восторга. Он легко набирал вес, и он был слабый, безвольный перед лицом мороженого и сигарет человек.  
  
Даже самый блестящий танцовщик за три недели мог потерять форму. Балет требовал железного режима, который с возрастом становился все жестче. Нельзя было курить, это вредило дыханию. Гэвин прекрасно знал, как становилось легче танцевать, если отказаться от сигарет. Нельзя было пить и переедать. Мудрость для танцовщиков состояла в том, чтобы отсекать все, что мешает. Очень часто Гэвин не мог отказать себе и потом был вынужден работать в три раза усерднее.  
  
— Куда ты тратишь деньги, позволь спросить? — прищурился Коннор, обратив свой взор на потертую косуху, которой лет было чуть ли не столько же, сколько самому Гэвину.  
  
Вероятно засранец ожидал совсем другого ответа, типа «Закупаюсь быстрым». Это бы объяснило проблемы со сном и то, что Гэвин еще не сдох посреди репетиции, но врать ему почему-то иррационально не хотелось.  
  
— Отправляю матери, — пробормотал Гэвин, отламывая вилкой кусок пирога и макая его в сироп. — И ты задолбал, хватит вопросов. Дай пожрать спокойно.  
  
Коннор великодушно заткнулся и за весь вечер больше не сказал ни слова. Только сочувствующе поглядывал все время. А через час оплатив ужин, он оделся, сказал Гэвину свое привычное «до завтра» и свалил.  
  
Флейта ненависти даже не пикнула. Зараза.  
  


***

  
  
— Маркус вас вчера видел.  
  
Чэнь налетела на него в холле, обдав запахом зеленого чая и ядреного мужского антиперспиранта.  
  
— Кого? — Гэвин на ходу снял куртку и засунул между ручек спортивной сумки.  
  
Вчера вечером он приперся домой, и его хватило на десять минут под душем. Он даже не нашел в себе сил одеться — просто упал на кровать и вырубился, словно по щелчку пальцев, проснувшись где-то около семи, когда солнце вылезло из-за соседнего здания и ударило по глазам. Тепло и тишина укутали его мягким одеялом. Небо было бледно-голубое с красивыми, как с картинки, кучевыми облаками. Гэвин смотрел, как они проплывают мимо крыш, подгоняемые холодным ветром, пока противоположная от окна стена из розово-золотой не превратилась в ослепительно желтую. Он впервые за долгое время выспался и не чувствовал себя куском протухшего дерьма.  
  
— Тебя и Коннора, — ухмыльнулась Тина. — Сказал, что вы зашли куда-то поужинать. Так что, ты его все-таки трахнул?  
  
Гэвин представил себе сценарий с таким финалом и гаденько зафыркал. Если бы он подкатил к Коннору, его бы отбрили так феерично, что проще сразу лечь в гроб и накрыться крышкой. Кудрявый хмырь знал себе цену. Ему нужен был кто-то вроде Камски, под стать. А таким как Гэвин оставалось пускать слюни в стороне и ненавидеть, потому что «не твое». Впрочем, если ему удастся получить роль Авфидия, это сразу обеспечит ему билет в премьер-лигу, где можно будет снимать мужиков вроде Коннора даже самыми уебищными пикап-фразочками. Если, конечно, у него вообще останется на это время.  
  
— Трахнул ли я Коннора? — в пространство вопросил Гэвин, мотая головой. — Ты себя вообще слышишь, Чэнь?  
  
Впрочем, если их видел Маркус, и об этом уже знала Чэнь, то знала и вся остальная труппа. Новости здесь расходились быстро.  
  
— Я — да, а ты? — Тина перегородила ему путь, хищно скалясь белоснежными зубами. — Еще я слышала, что он спит с пианистом.  
  
— С Хэнком? — неверяще поморщился Гэвин. — Учитывая, что Андерсону сто лет, он правда может только спать.  
  
— А я о чем, — согласилась Чэнь. — Коннор не похож на антиквара. Мой гей-радар говорит, что ему нравятся такие как ты.  
  
— Это какие?  
  
— Грубые провинциальные троглодиты.  
  
— Пошла на хуй, Тина.  
  
Чэнь громоподобно заржала, но оставила его в покое. У женской труппы занятия начинались на час позже, она еще успевала позавтракать с подругами. В распоряжении Гэвина оставалось около пятнадцати минут, чтобы переодеться, поссать и взять кофе из автомата. На этот раз не для того, чтобы не сдохнуть от недосыпа, а просто посмаковать любимый напиток.  
  
Когда он вошел в класс, его встретили злорадные усмешки. Коннор уже был там, растягивался на полу у окна, заткнувшись наушниками, как школьник-отщепенец. Гэвину на миг захотелось присесть рядом вроде как в знак солидарности против надоедливых сплетен, но он был вынужден признать, что они ему льстили, хоть и были далеки от правды. Возможно, над ним насмехались именно поэтому — люди охотнее поверят в Коннора, скачущего на морщинистом хуе Андерсона, чем в нищего, хамоватого бойфренда из Баттл Крика.  
  
— Экзерсисы у палки, затем отрабатываем прыжки и «Войско Кориолана у стен Рима». По итогам сегодняшнего занятия станет известно, кто из вас, лодыри, пройдет отбор в финальный состав. На следующей неделе будут объявлены исполнители главных ролей, — объявил Камски, ураганом ворвавшись в зал и размахивая полами кардигана. Его голос эхом прокатился вдоль зеркал. — Рид, на два слова.  
  
Гэвин замер с бутылкой и полотенцем в руке, не успев прижать жопу к паркету. Вниз по позвоночнику почему-то прокатилась ледяная волна ужаса, как бывает, когда проходишь через металлоискатель или рамки в магазинах. Ты точно знаешь, что ничего не крал, но очко все равно сжимается.  
  
Когда Гэвин проходил мимо Коннора, тот незаметно улыбнулся ему уголком губ. В голове сразу всплыл весь вчерашний разговор. Я не хочу никого, кроме тебя. Ради такого, наверно, можно и жопу порвать на пуанты.  
  
— Доброе утро, Элайджа, — поздоровался Гэвин, теребя полотенце и стараясь игнорировать сбившееся дыхание и подкативший к щекам жар.  
  
— Подойди.  
  
Камски отставил термокружку на журнальный столик и упер руки в бока. Он внимательно осмотрел Гэвина с головы до ног и задержался страшным, безэмоциональным взглядом на лице. От этого взгляда хотелось провалиться на парочку этажей вниз. Или спрятаться за фортепиано.  
  
— Я все пытаюсь понять, — тихо, будто сам себе сказал Камски, бегая взглядом по вырезу на майке Гэвина, — что этот парень видит в тебе, чего не вижу я.  
  
Камски был далек от окружающих его людей, почти недосягаем. Ни у кого даже в мыслях не было, чтобы просто пообщаться с ним. За таким человеком наблюдали издалека, робко краснели и благоговели. Так робко, что он скорее всего даже не догадывался об этом.  
  
Камски ставил так, что у людей не оставалось выбора. Его комбинации буквально вынуждали выходить и танцевать, они притягивали неотразимостью и вкусом, они были восхитительны. Музыка, подобранная к ним, ассоциировалась с эмоциями, шаги и прыжки наполнялись чувствами. Такое невозможно игнорировать. И за таким можно наблюдать только со сцены.  
  
— Простите?  
  
Гэвину стоило тяжкого труда не сделать что-нибудь со своим лицом. Он должен выглядеть, как монолит. Как кирпич кирпичей. Камски, как сверло, буравил его глазами, подходя с каждой секундой все ближе и ближе. А Гэвину оставалось только не обоссаться, глядя прямо перед собой, как в каком-нибудь сраном лагере для новобранцев.  
  
— Он сказал, что чувствует роль, только когда ты рядом, представляешь? Что может дать мне Кориолана только с тобой. Так и сказал, — ухмыльнулся Камски, еле слышно бормоча в кулак. Даже Андерсон, который сидел в паре метров от них и таращился не своими глазами, нахмурился от опасных интонаций. — Никогда не слышал такой бредятины.  
  
Гэвин хуево читал людей и не хотел смотреть Элайдже в глаза. Он не знал, что увидит там и что надо будет на это ответить, поэтому он пялился в зеркало. На себя. И охреневал не меньше, потому что оттуда на него смотрел другой человек. Да, он был до сих пор толком не бритый, высохшие под прямым углом волосы торчали смешным вихром, но на Гэвина в кои-то веки смотрел тот, кто пять лет назад приехал в Детройт на вечернем автобусе из Баттл Крика, слушая Шостаковича.  
  
Этот парень в зеркале не напоминал торговца наркотой или бомжа. Этому парню при плохом освещении дал бы даже Коннор.  
  
— Так вот скажи мне, Гэвин, — елейно протянул Камски, — что за хрень он мне тут порет?  
  
— Я понятия не имею, — выдавил из себя Гэвин, скосив глаза на ступни.  
  
— Ты его трахаешь? Или, может, он тебя трахает? — Камски раздувал ноздри и больше походил на змею, чем на человека. Ночью приснится, и кранты.  
  
Гэвин ненавидел таких любителей быстрых выводов и еле сдержался, чтобы не послать его нахуй.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Гэвин, держась из последних сил. Как же ему хотелось съездить этому козлу по роже.  
  
— Тогда какого хера происходит? — потребовал Камски, взяв его за ворот футболки и притянув к себе, нос к носу. — Ты не то чтобы лучшая кандидатура для Авфидия, Рид. Какого хуя, скажи мне, единственный нормальный танцовщик в этой богадельне приходит ко мне в офис и сорок минут заливает, как ему важна химия между Марцием и Туллом? А? Может, ты ему в сортире отсосал? Угрожал ему, м-м?  
  
«Если бы, — хмыкнул про себя Гэвин. — Ох, если бы, блядь, все началось с отсоса».  
  
— Может, потому что ему комфортнее танцевать со мной, чем с Саймоном или Джошем? — предположил Гэвин.  
  
— Я прекрасно знаю, как ты хочешь эту роль, — прошипел Камски. — И сколько грязи происходит в этих стенах ради сраных партий.  
  
— Элайджа, я не понимаю, что…  
  
— Все ты понимаешь, деревенщина. Не в курсе, какие у вас там в Баттл Крике методы, но запомни: если испортишь мне постановку, я сожру тебя вместе с твоим сельским дерьмом.  
  
Камски медленно разжал кулак и натянуто улыбнулся, загоняя змеюку внутрь. Его ноздри трепетали от еле сдерживаемой ярости. Гэвин смотрел и не моргал. Он не знал, как он себя чувствовал. Он нихуя не понимал. Его словно огрели лопатой по башке и наказали за то, в чем он не виноват, что в общем-то так и было. При всей своей вселенской неприязни он пытался выбить благосклонность Камски с тех самых пор, как тот стал балетмейстером. И вот в один миг все труды Гэвина просираются в никуда. В ушах немного звенело от вкрадчивых ноток, от которых обрывались все внутренности и замирало сердце.  
  
Зомби-флейтист подхватил флейту и выдал паническую трель. Что бы этот псих проклятый не напихал в уши Камски, Гэвин был готов зажать его сразу после репетиции в ближайшем сортире и макнуть башкой в унитаз.  
  
После этого неприятного инцидента «Войско Кориолана» прошло на удивление гладко. Камски не орал, наблюдал за всем без одобрения, но уже не мрачнел и не бледнел, как на прошлой неделе. Впрочем, эта часть исправленного либретто была не такой сложной технически. Здесь почти не было поддержек и прыжков. На прыжки говнюк реагировал особенно болезненно.  
  
Самое интересное началось в конце, когда Камски вдруг хлопнул в ладоши и решил прогнать сцену «Оскорбленный Авфидий убивает Кориолана». Злость и желание открутить кое-кому башку на тот момент уже порядком поутихла, и Гэвин спокойно подошел к Коннору, когда Камски сделал многозначительный жест рукой, намекая, с кем ему следует встать для следующего действия.  
  
— Сегодня от тебя пахнет только кофе, — не без улыбки заметил Коннор, зачесав со лба волосы.  
  
— Лучше, мать твою, заткни пасть, — тихо выдохнул Гэвин, затем плюнул на все и подошел к засранцу вплотную, касаясь его лица носом. — Не знаю, что за игру ты тут затеял, козел, но не вздумай меня опрокинуть, иначе не поздоровится.  
  
Коннор молчал, хлопал глазами и улыбался, как будто они тут шушукались о своем, о пацанском. Затем слегка наклонил голову и расправил Гэвину перекрутившуюся лямку.  
  
— Как вчера? — спросил он и неожиданно обхватил Гэвина за пояс, прижав к своему теплому, твердому животу, прекрасно зная, что на них пялится половина труппы. — Я получу Кориолана, Гэвин. А ты получишь Авфидия. И пока этого не случилось, засунь язык в задницу и веди себя хорошо.  
  
— Ублюдок.  
  
Гэвин чувствовал его запах и неконтролируемо кайфовал от него, что аж тряслись ноги. Коннор невозмутимо пялился на ребят за его спиной и похабно улыбался, будто лапал его сейчас нарочно, развлекая публику. Пальцы на ребрах Гэвина сжались. Так и не отводя взгляда от шепчущихся в углу, Коннор тихо сказал:  
  
— Задницу можешь выбрать любую.  
  
Гэвин рискнул на него посмотреть и тут же пожалел об этом. Говнюк знал. Он совершенно точно обо всем знал.  
  
— Приготовились! — заорал Камски, и Коннор как будто бы нехотя убрал руки, напоследок скользнув прохладной ладонью от пояса до бедра Гэвина, послав волну неуместного возбуждения в пах. — И раз, два, три, начали!  
  


***

  
  
Прошло не так много времени с начала репетиций, а он уже привык практически каждый день глотать обезболивающие. На улице стояла промозглая, до невозможности отвратная погода, только усугубляя хреновое настроение. Несмотря на теплый салон автобуса, его передергивало от холода каждые пять минут, сказывался слишком ранний подъем. Когда он приехал в студию, Коннор уже был там, сидел на полу и разминался вдали от парочки таких же жаворонков из кордебалета.  
  
Гэвин невольно засмотрелся на него, но потом взял себя в руки и ушел растягиваться в любимый угол рядом с радиатором, прихватив стакан чая. Первые минут пять он не отвлекался, а потом началось. Какой-то кошмар. Учитывая его многолетний опыт, изнурительную работу, постоянные прикосновения хореографов, массажистов, физиотерапевтов, партнеров по танцу, портних, каких-то левых людей, учитывая, насколько нагота и в целом вид своего собственного и чужого тела потеряли для него любую интимность, было до ужаса непривычно так реагировать на Коннора.  
  
Как правило, ему не было дела до того, что во время репетиций кто-то рассматривал его в отличном от профессионального плане. Он сам разглядывал других танцовщиков, но видел в них не что иное, как инструменты для танца. Для обычных людей их номинальная одежда, прозрачные трико, которые не оставляют маневра для фантазии, были диковинкой. Чем-то экзотическим, на что принято глазеть. Для танцовщиков это был обычный рабочий костюм. Ничего сексуального. Когда Гэвин смотрел на других танцовщиков, он видел технику.  
  
Так было до Кориолана.  
  
Раньше Гэвину уже доводилось работать с теми, с кем он спал. В репетиционном зале он напрочь забывал, чью задницу лизал прошлой ночью или кто ему дрочил в душе. И у него еще ни разу не возникало проблем: он не испытывал чувства вины, указывая кому-нибудь из бывших на грубые и глупейшие ошибки, не обижался, если после этого его отбривали, не видел ничего дурного в том, что балет так или иначе заместил ему либидо. Он уже не помнил, когда обращал внимание на утренний стояк.  
  
Возможно, все же сказывался недоеб. Сложно контролировать мозг в такие темные времена. Все силы уходили на репетиции, если и перепадало, то на нудных тусовках худруков, которые заключались в основном в бесконечных разговорах и сплетнях под претенциозное бухло, под музыку прошлого столетия и вонь дорогих сигарет. Быстрые отсосы в уборной от подающего надежды новичка или трах в хозяйской спальне, когда все уходят в очередной раз пересматривать лучшие выступления Камски. Коннор обычно тоже там был. Беседовал у окна с какой-нибудь престарелой этуаль, пока та дымила мундштуком, рассказывая про реки жемчуга и брюликов от влиятельных поклонников, на которые потом открыла свою собственную студию.  
  
Гэвин поглядывал на него, создавая видимость общения с теми, кому не посчастливилось оказаться рядом в тот момент, и почти сразу отводил взгляд, словно обжигался. Коннор мог засмеяться, мог запрокинуть голову, зажмурившись, мог помахать рукой, и все — взгляд сам собой утыкался обратно в стакан с проклятой шипучей кислятиной, иначе что-то грозилось вырваться прямо из груди.  
  
Отдышавшись и передохнув, он снова смотрел. И так по кругу.  
  
Умный человек предложил бы избегать подобных ситуаций, ссылаясь на душевный покой и собранность, которые танцовщикам в преддверии премьеры нужны были как никогда. Но кто сказал, что Гэвин бы прислушался, найдись у него такой человек. Сжальтесь, Зорро на обучение тоже взяли не за мозги.  
  
Да и куда бы он делся? Коннор постоянно маячил перед глазами. Каждую репетицию, потом в раздевалке, в душевой, до и после репетиции в холле. Иногда они даже встречались на ланче в «Бродерик Гриль» на Уитерелл стрит.  
  
Он не давал повода рассчитывать на что-нибудь… Что-нибудь интересное, помимо дуэта на сцене. Все его недвусмысленные жесты, слова, гребаные ухмылочки и взгляды исподлобья, которые как бы говорили «Кто кого еще здесь выебет и высушит?». Все они были фальшивые, показные, ради всеобщего внимания, но Гэвин был благодарен даже за них. Дуэт — это зачастую любовь и ненависть в одном флаконе. Конкуренции всегда находилось место, тем более на сцене, но особую атмосферу спектаклю задавали оба. Нельзя, чтобы акцент смещался на кого-то одного. Если в обычной жизни танцовщики терпеть не могли друг друга, а на сцене танцевали любовное адажио, им оставалось только сжимать зубы и терпеть — эмоции в любом случае проскакивали только на репетициях. Сцена дисциплинирует. Так или иначе, даже в кино мастерство заключалось в том, чтобы уметь оставить личные отношения за кадром.  
  
Фаулер говорил, что партнеры должны помогать друг другу, чувствовать все нюансы, которые есть в роли, чувствовать настроение другого. Камски считал, что важна только искра.  
  
Что ж, у них был целый гребаный пожар. И Гэвину еще никогда в жизни не хотелось перетанцевать кого-то так же сильно, как Коннора. Он даже не пытался этого скрыть.  
  


***

  
  
Карандаш он растушевал пальцем, хотя с гримом им всегда помогал Адам, и не было никакой нужды учиться визажу. Он умел самое основное — подвести глаза, накрасить ресницы и губы, подрумянить щеки и выделить скулы. С волосами было проще, их он просто зачесывал назад, укладывая лаком или гелем.  
  
Ему нравилось репетировать дома, можно было полностью уйти в танец, кривляться, чередовать балет со странными выпадами, за которые в студии бы получил от Камски по шее. Он отодвигал мебель к стенам: журнальный столик, кресла, диван, сворачивал в рулон небольшой ковер, а затем включал музыку и начинал выполнять упражнения на пустом паркетном пятачке. Повторял связки, представлял, как танцует с Коннором. Это было приятно — думать о себе, как о его партнере.  
  
Подойдя к зеркалу, Гэвин подтянул трико и балетный бандаж. Улыбнулся отражению, вытянув руки в стороны. Расставил ступни с излишним выворотом, напряг мышцы бедер. Поднял руки, отчего легкий джемпер задрался, обнажив напрягшийся плоский живот, развел их в стороны и поклонился себе. Сегодня он планировал отработать батманы, купе гранд жете, шене по диагонали, каскад жете с кабриолями, пока сосед не начнет стучать по пожарной лестнице и орать, что вызовет копов.  
  
Было около одиннадцати, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Гэвин уже два с половиной часа скакал по паркету без перерыва, не отдыхая и не присаживаясь. После дневной репетиции ему казалось, что он не танцует, а продирается сквозь толщу воды. Ноги ныли, словно налитые свинцом, и звонок в дверь стал чем-то вроде блаженного обморока, прервавшего мучения. Подарок для совести — не он закончил тренировку, ему пришлось.  
  
— Взял на свой вкус, не знал, что ты любишь, — сказал Коннор, потеснив его плечом. Это было так внезапно, что Гэвин отмер и закрыл дверь, только когда Коннор уже разулся и утопал на кухню с каким-то пакетом и подставкой со стаканами из Старбакса.  
  
— Будь как дома, — пробормотал он в пустоту. — Засранец.  
  
Пожалуй, так неловко он чувствовал себя в последний раз, когда ему бросили красные кружевные трусики на сцену. Ситуация требовала каких-никаких реакций, а все, что он мог — это стоять истуканом и смотреть, как Коннор шарится по шкафам в поисках чистых тарелок.  
  
— Ты посуду вообще моешь? — поморщившись, спросил он, когда заглянул в загруженную под завязку посудомойку.  
  
— Когда есть настроение.  
  
— Отлично, тогда будем есть из коробок.  
  
— Что там у тебя? — облокотившись на подоконник, спросил Гэвин. Аппетита не было, но ему все же стоило поесть, чтобы помочь мышцам восстановиться.  
  
— Всего по мелочи. Зашел в китайский ресторан на перекрестке, — ответил Коннор и начал выкладывать на стол запечатанные фирменные коробочки. — Еще взял тебе латте со льдом.  
  
— Э-э-э…  
  
— Что? — Коннор непонимающе уставился на него, словно в том, что он делает, было что-то странное и ненормальное. Будто люди не врываются каждый день без приглашения к другим людям с пакетами жратвы на вынос.  
  
Он распаковал коробочки с едой, которая пахла совершенно потрясающе для той запотевшей рыгаловки, почему-то называемой рестораном, достал приборы и салфетки, после чего выбросил пакеты в мусорку.  
  
— Ты привез мне… пожрать? — Гэвин не знал, как еще спросить так, чтобы это звучало чуть менее бескомпромиссно, чем «Какого хера ты приперся?».  
  
— А… — спохватился Коннор. — В моем доме пожар. Представляешь? Эвакуировали весь корпус. Хэнка нет в городе, так что я подумал, ты не будешь против. Тем более я привез тебе пожрать.  
  
Гэвин невольно принюхался, пытаясь почуять запах гари, но кроме привычного уже запаха лосьона Коннора и его шампуня он так ничего и не унюхал.  
  
— Ты с ним спишь? — вопрос вылетел сам по себе, играючи преодолев препятствие в виде мозга, приличий и здравого смысла.  
  
— О, уже пошли слухи, — хмыкнул Коннор, проткнув трубочкой крышку стакана с каким-то ярко-красным месивом внутри, и сделал небольшой глоток. — Нет, но мы близки. Не возражаешь, если сядем в гостиной?  
  
Гэвин не возражал. Они сели прямо на пол по разные стороны от журнального столика. Атмосфера могла бы считаться романтической, если бы не пытливый взгляд Коннора, который постоянно вертел головой и словно оценивал обстановку вокруг себя. Это напрягало и заставляло чувствовать себя словно на экзамене. Кусок не лез в горло. Пришлось какое-то время просто пить кофе, чтобы хоть как-то перестать сжимать задницу вокруг метафорической палки.  
  
— Не знал, что ты живешь один, — как бы между делом поделился Коннор.  
  
— С кем я по-твоему должен жить?  
  
— Не знаю. Ты сказал, что все деньги отправляешь матери. Я решил, что в целях экономии ты держишь соседа.  
  
— Держишь соседа, — сипло рассмеялся Гэвин.  
  
Черт возьми, какой же он был иногда… Точно не от мира сего. На него было странно смотреть в такие моменты. Будто наблюдаешь за солнечным затмением или неким таинством, скрытым от большинства глаз. От природы у него были данные виртуозного танцовщика и внешность модели. Длинные, совершенной формы ноги, пропорциональная фигура, изящные жесты, красивое, выразительное лицо, крепкие, ловкие руки. Отменные бедра и задница. Красивый, гибкий подъем, упругий, пружинистый. Он прыгал легко и высоко, зависал в воздухе в безупречной позе и мягко приземлялся, практически не издавая шума. Он был идеальный и пугал этим до усрачки.  
  
— Я что-то не так сказал?  
  
— У тебя есть друзья? — спросил Гэвин.  
  
Он почему-то рассчитывал получить отрицательный ответ, но Коннор только улыбнулся, ответив:  
  
— Да, конечно. Это имеет значение?  
  
— Кроме Хэнка.  
  
— Он не друг. Скорее покровитель. Практически все мои друзья в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Снаружи началась какая-то сумасшедшая хрень — ледяной дождь, на ходу превращающийся в снег, хлестал по окнам под завывания ветра и хруст рекламной перетяжки, которая надувалась парусом то в одну, то в другую сторону. Этот звук неведомым образом успокаивал.  
  
— Значит, все-таки не одиночка.  
  
— Смотря что ты имеешь в виду, — Коннор улыбнулся и опустил взгляд, видимо, намекая и давая возможность додумать. Или он сам себе это придумал. Разобраться в этих социальных игрищах было совершенно невозможно. Гэвин страшно тупил.  
  
— Я имею в виду, что здесь у тебя никого нет.  
  
— Кроме Хэнка.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — хмыкнул Коннор. — Если ты пытаешься провести параллель с собой, то нет, я не настолько одинок.  
  
— Это было грубо.  
  
— По-другому не умею, извини. Ты будешь? — Коннор кивнул на коробку с острыми куриными крылышками, и когда Гэвин помотал головой, он забрал ее себе, отставив стакан и пустую коробку из-под сычуаньского рыбного рагу на журнальный столик.  
  
С ним было парадоксально уютно, несмотря на периодическое желание то ли ткнуть ему палкой в глаз, то ли завалить и выебать в ярко-розовый от специй рот. Ощущение, очень близкое к тому, что Гэвин испытывал, проводя редкие часы с Тиной или Крисом. Как будто сидел рядом с тем самым другом «под настроение», который будет говорить только то, что думает. И только благодаря тому, что вы с ним видитесь очень редко, ты еще не оторвал ему нахрен башку.  
  
Они какое-то время молчали, доедая свой необычный китайский ужин. Гэвин долго разглядывал содержимое его стакана и, наконец решив, что они уже давно перешли на необходимый уровень общения, потянулся к трубочке, чтобы попробовать.  
  
— Что за ядерная шту… Ай бля!  
  
Коннор неуловимым движением перехватил его руку, больно стиснув пальцы.  
  
— Еще раз так сделаешь, — чуть ли не по слогам сказал он, держа в другой руке крылышко, — руки вырву. У тебя есть своя еда, сиди и ешь.  
  
— Черт, тебе жалко, что ли? — Гэвин отдернул руку, сжав кулак. Хватка у Коннора была, как у питбуля, как он еще станок не сломал.  
  
— Я не думал, что в Баттл Крике всем насрать на правила этикета и гигиены. И нет, мне не жалко. Мне не нравится, когда таскают мою еду, не нравится, когда едят из общей посуды вместо того, чтобы положить себе в отдельную тарелку, и не нравится, что для некоторых это в порядке вещей.  
  
— Чья бы корова мычала. Ты завалился ко мне без приглашения посреди ночи.  
  
— Это не дает тебе права есть без спроса мою еду.  
  
— Иисусе, вынь палку из задницы хоть раз.  
  
Гэвин взял коробку с лапшой и отполз к стене, вытянув ноги. Он бы никогда не подумал, как не поверил бы в симпатию Коннора, что такая мелочь может кого-то взбесить.  
  
— Тебе бы она не помешала, — скептически выгнув бровь, заметил Коннор.  
  
— Ха! — хохотнул Гэвин с набитым ртом. — Я так флиртовал в старшей школе.  
  
— С тех пор, похоже, мало что изменилось.  
  
— Давай полегче, — Гэвин указал на Коннора палочками, если бы смог дотянуться, то и пнул бы, но тот сидел слишком далеко. — Ты вообще-то у меня дома, говнюк.  
  
— Так и знал, что надо было ехать в отель.  
  
Гэвин низко рассмеялся под дребезжание оконного стекла. Буря так и не утихала. Хрен знает что. Он чувствовал себя так, будто выиграл в лотерею, но его приз находился в стране, куда запрещен въезд танцовщикам Детройтского балета. Мысли были заняты только тем, что Коннор останется сегодня у него, будет спать в его квартире, возможно, согласится спать в его постели, если диван на его вкус окажется слишком неудобным. Совершенно нелогично хотелось раструбить об этом на всю округу, чтобы каждый в труппе знал, где Коннор провел ночь. К кому он пошел, когда ему понадобилась помощь.  
  
— Ты репетировал, когда я пришел? — оглянувшись по сторонам, спросил Коннор.  
  
Гэвин прожевал и неуверенно кивнул.  
  
— Ты так не делаешь?  
  
— Нечасто. Дома предпочитаю отдыхать, — пожал плечами Коннор и, вытерев руки салфеткой, поднялся на ноги. — Подойди.  
  
— Я ем, — недоверчиво ответил Гэвин.  
  
— Встань на минуту. Хочу понять, показалось мне или нет, — таинственно улыбнулся Коннор.  
  
Гэвин, не в силах сопротивляться этой улыбке, отставил коробку и встал, стряхнув невидимые крошки с трико.  
  
— Сделай тройной со-де-баск.  
  
— Мне разбегаться от лифта? — хмыкнул Гэвин.  
  
— Можешь не в полную силу. Просто хочу посмотреть, как ты дышишь.  
  
Гэвин помотал головой и пошел на кухню — оттуда было удобнее, коридор был слишком узким. Встав боком, он разбежался и прыгнул, под конец тихо ругнувшись — не довернул третий, закрутив его уже на земле. Коннор задумчиво его рассматривал, сложив руки на груди.  
  
— Двойной?  
  
Гэвин выполнил, держа руки в третьей позиции. Получилось лучше.  
  
— Оставь руки внизу, — попросил Коннор. — И еще раз с прогибом в конце.  
  
Двойной со-де-баск можно было исполнить, держа руки внизу, а можно было поднять их. Гэвин невольно подметил, что Коннор мыслит, как Камски, тот часто строил композиции на контрастах, одно движение оттеняя другим.  
  
— Сбиваешься, — заметил Коннор, когда Гэвин повторил фигуру. — Ты нервничаешь?  
  
— Есть немного, — признался тот, закатав рукава, чтобы хоть как-то занять руки. Сердце забилось быстрее.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что боюсь облажаться, очевидно.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что этого не будет?  
  
— Чего именно?  
  
— Я не дам тебе облажаться, Рид, — просто сказал Коннор, обошел его и встал сзади, положив руку Гэвину на живот. — Не выдыхай до конца. Пауза. И снова вдох. Повтори.  
  
Гэвин прикрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на теплой ладони, которая как будто плавила дыру во внутренностях. Дыхание ему поставили очень давно, но в данный момент он чувствовал себя зеленым студентом и был бесстыдно, бесконтрольно этому рад. Гэвин подышал по правилам, борясь с желанием прижаться к Коннору задницей. Он стоял так близко, можно было почувствовать тепло его тела.  
  
— Опорное плечо вниз и назад. Держи диагональ.  
  
Гэвин улыбнулся, чувствуя, как рука ползет выше, надавливая, заставляя чуть отклониться. Ладонь легла между грудей, прямо на солнышко. Он снова сбился.  
  
— Выдох. Ждем, и вдох. Еще раз.  
  
— Возьмешь себе группу учеников? — тихо спросил Гэвин, чуть откинув голову назад.  
  
— Зачем, — хмыкнул Коннор ему в ухо, всколыхнув волосы дыханием, — когда у меня есть ты. Ясно теперь, почему Камски так тебя ненавидит. С тобой тяжело.  
  
— У нас это взаимно.  
  
— Тебе лучше не увлекаться, — ладонь снова спустилась на живот, затем еще ниже, на внутреннюю сторону бедра, вынуждая отвести колено, большой палец лежал в паху и прожигал сквозь трико, как раскаленная железяка. — Он нетерпимый. Перегнешь палку и просрешь роль. Камски уже выгонял танцовщиков раньше.  
  
Гэвин не стал развивать разговор, хотя очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь в духе «Волнуешься за меня?». Если Коннор скажет «Нет», у него точно поедет крыша. К тому же надо было что-то делать с надвигающимся стояком. Гэвин мягко высвободился из этого недообъятия, вернулся к лапше и сел на пол по-турецки. Лапша успела остыть.  
  
— Я думаю, он прекрасно понимает, что выбор у него невелик.  
  
— В отличие от самомнения… Ты всегда так смотришь на меня, — сказал вдруг Коннор, присев перед ним на корточки.  
  
— Как?  
  
Гэвин бросил на него быстрый взгляд и сразу углубился в увлекательное перекатывание кусочков курицы по дну коробочки. Он прекрасно знал, как он смотрит, спасибо большое.  
  
— Как сейчас. Не знаю. Не могу понять.  
  
Гэвин улыбнулся лапше. И не надо.  
  


***

  
  
— Он ночевал у меня.  
  
Тина выпучила глаза и проглотила кусок сендвича с яйцом, даже не потрудившись прожевать.  
  
— И?!  
  
— Ничего не было.  
  
Повисла многозначительная пауза. Гэвин подспудно ждал, что сейчас грянет гром или захлопнется деревянная крышка гроба. Но потрескивала огнем только оркестровая яма, в предсмертных воплях бился дирижер.  
  
— Боже, да ты запал… — вздохнула Тина.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Я могу чем-то помочь?  
  
— Вряд ли.  
  


***

  
  
Камски заявился в зал немного позже обычного. Поздоровавшись со всеми кивком головы, он подал знак Хэнку и вежливо попросил:  
  
— Вариацию, первую часть, пожалуйста!  
  
Хэнк тут же отыскал нужную нотную строчку и приготовился играть.  
  
— Уже разогрелись? — спросил Камски, повернувшись к классу.  
  
Он сел возле зеркала, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови. Послышался нестройный хриплый, заспанный бубнеж. Все заняли привычные места у станка. Гэвин стянул худи через голову, бросил на сумку возле стены и быстрым шагом подошел к окну. Так он меньше отвлекался на свое отражение.  
  
— Заблудился? — спросил он, когда увидел перед собой обтянутую до невозможности тонким трико задницу Коннора, который обычно стоял в другом конце зала, рядом с Маркусом.  
  
Тот мельком обернулся и ничего не сказал, улыбнувшись уголками губ. Ну и хер с тобой, решил Гэвин.  
  
— Гранд плие полностью по первой, затем по второй, по пятой, затем повернулись с другой ноги — гранд плие по пятой и руку открыли, — скомандовал Камски и, повернувшись к Хэнку, добавил: — На три четверти.  
  
Хэнк кивнул. Они начали.  
  
— Переходы из движения в движение должны быть мягче… Сами движения — резкие, а переходы мягче… Раз, два, лопатки не теряем, Саймон.  
  
Мозг находился в постоянном напряжении, как не упустить все и одновременно удержать во внимании: музыку, посыл, кисть руки, голову, которая упрямо скашивается на зеркало, стопу, подъем? Как заставить даже экзерсисы работать на свой образ?  
  
— Пятая позиция, вперед. Релеве сотеню, и с левой ноги гранд плие. Вырастаем, тандю в первую позицию. Теперь плие с быстрой рукой, вторая позиция, и раз, два, три, и сотеню. Пор-де-бра, и назад прогнулись. Почему кисти рук не работают?! Легче, легче!  
  
После перерыва Камски хищно улыбнулся и объявил на весь зал, в том числе Хэнку:  
  
— Па-де-де Кориолана и Авфидия, затем сразу коду Авфидия в Кориолах. Посмотрим, что вы можете. Гэвин, Коннор! Вы первые.  
  
Наверно, Гэвина кто-то проклял. Коннор был на пике формы, он танцевал с такой непринужденной легкостью, будто вообще не прилагал усилий. Воздушные и легкие двойные кабриоли в разные стороны с окончанием в арабеск перемежались такими же легкими двойными турами в воздухе. Его тело будто порхало. В кульминации он делал прыжок в алесгон и затем, едва приземлившись и почти не отталкиваясь от пола, выполнял широкое и легкое перекидное жете, плавно и незаметно меняя ноги, практически проплывая над полом.  
  
Гэвину же казалось, что он вымучивает каждое гребаное движение, выдавливает его из себя, попутно пытаясь сообразить что-нибудь достойное на лице. Как он при этом не забыл всю хореографию, оставалось загадкой. То, как бессовестно играючи скакал рядом с ним Коннор, вызывало непреодолимое желание бросить все нахрен и забить его лопатой. И усугублял все это собравшийся в кучу змей кордебалет, шепчущийся где-то в углу.  
  
Кроме этого, па-де-де изобиловало труднейшими поддержками. Гэвин ловил Коннора в прыжке, который представлял самостоятельный акробатический трюк. Каждая поза безостановочно перетекала в другую, не давая возможности передохнуть. Через десять минут руки тряслись от боли и напряжения так, словно он весь день разгружал вагоны.  
  
— Ты двигаешься, как под прицелом, Рид! — рявкнул Камски. — Раскрой руки! Это должно быть похоже на крик, раскрой пальцы!  
  
Черт возьми, пальцы были вообще последним, о чем он думал. Когда они закончили, Коннор захватил полотенце из сумки и подошел к Гэвину, который сражался с бутылкой, пытаясь пить и держать крышку.  
  
— Двадцать минут назад ты не был таким напряженным.  
  
Что ж, двадцать минут назад он не думал о том, как не облажаться перед парнем, снившимся ему по ночам в самых откровенных позах в истории человечества, у которых не было ничего общего с балетом.  
  
Гэвин с трудом понимал, что вообще происходит. У него было ощущение, что его наебывают. На репетициях Коннор танцевал, полностью перевоплощаясь в другого человека, он становился Кориоланом до кончиков пальцев, но когда они танцевали вдвоем, казалось, словно сквозь Кориолана то и дело просвечивает Коннор, и это жутко нервировало. Когда, вытянувшись и выскользнув из рук, как змея, Коннор опускался на колено, отводил левую ногу назад и останавливал Гэвина вскинутым вверх кулаком. Когда смотрел на него исподлобья, и во взгляде, в еле заметной полуулыбке мелькала какая-то насмешка, кокетство. Гэвин сбивался, делал ошибки, начинал чувствовать то, что чувствовать не стоит. Ему было комфортно с Кориоланом. С ним он не отвлекался на желанную задницу, не отвлекался на ощущения теплой податливой тяжести в руках во время поддержки, не чувствовал горячего, щекочущего ноздри запаха тела. С Кориоланом Гэвин был Авфидием, они были врагами, а потом друзьями, а затем снова врагами, и все было предельно понятно. Никаких недомолвок, никаких сраных метаний. Ничего. И в нем одном, наверно, был его единственный шанс не запороть все к херам.  
  
— Отлично, — в завершение объявил Камски. — На следующей неделе репетиция с оркестром, готовьтесь.  
  


***

  
  
Открытие сезона было сродни внебрачному ребенку дня рождения и выпускных экзаменов. Гэвин ждал его и одновременно боялся до ужаса. Всегда существовал шанс, что на главные партии выберут кого-то еще, и в итоге ему придется весь сезон питаться солнечной энергией или постным говном из благотворительных столовых. Но пока что можно было расслабить булки, похоже, план засранца Коннора принес свои плоды — имя Гэвина красовалось напротив имени Авфидия Тулла в списке ролей «Кориолана».  
  
Балет совсем не такой романтичный, каким кажется для сторонних наблюдаелей. Вся эта высокодуховная шелуха, которой кокетливо прикрывалось настоящее, пахнущее кровью и потными ногами болезненное балетное нутро, начала шевелиться, как дикий зверь, еще в сентябре. Шкура шла рябью, инвесторы и художественные руководители закупались бухлом, пиарщики сливались в экстазе с интернет-изданиями. Огромное количество зеленых просиралось просто на то, чтобы люди подняли свои задницы и пришли в назначенный день посмотреть на мужиков и баб в колготках.  
  
Гэвин посчитал, сколько денег он сэкономит, если бросит курить, и прикурил сигарету, прячась от накрапывающего дождя под козырьком магазина. Хватит, чтобы месяц кататься на транспорте. Через двенадцать часов он выйдет на сцену впервые за этот сезон. И там уже можно будет разжать ягодицы — Фаулер нашептал о прибавке к зарплате.  
  
Утром Гэвин съел огурец, не нарезая его. Вместе с кофе без молока получилось отвратительно, но альтернативой был только двухнедельный йогурт или пачка потерявшего былой хруст печенья. С тех пор он перехватил только пару энергетических батончиков, холодные тушеные овощи и стакан томатного сока. Он не знал, как вообще еще стоял на ногах, и даже умудрялся выдавать сносные вещи на паркете. Прямо сейчас ему очень сильно хотелось жрать. Завернуть в ближайший дайнер и заказать все самое любимое из меню, наплевав на рекомендации диетолога, надвигающуюся премьеру и возможные проблемы с костюмом. Он хорошо себя знал — стоит сорваться на чем-то одном, и его уже не остановить, а до премьеры «Кориолана» оставалось чуть меньше двух месяцев. К тому же в его психологическом состоянии держаться становилось все труднее.  
  
Все, что с ним творилось, Гэвин хотел бы спрятать в самый дальний шкаф своей башки и продолжить жить угрюмым говнюком, которым он и являлся. Это сулило в перспективе нервное расстройство и, возможно, расстройство пищевого поведения — из-за стресса он блевал чаще, чем ссал. Любая пища, которая хранилась в желудке больше часа, вызывала у него непреодолимое желание пообщаться с мистером Фаянсом, а следом за ней по пятам шел голод. Какой-то ебучий замкнутый круг.  
  
Если бы он попытался хотя бы вникнуть во все свои переживания, то ему бы пришлось признать перед самим собой — у него проблема. Большая проблема с божественными бедрами. Проблема решалась способом, который шел вразрез с гордостью и страшно ранил чувство собственного достоинства. И по идее нужно было что-то сделать, но все его внутренности отказывались принимать решения. Он откладывал миг катарсиса и предпочитал вариться в собственном, горьком от никотина соку, находя в этом странное, извращенное наслаждение. Он почти улыбался, когда в груди что-то болезненно, щемяще переворачивалось. Сжималось и отпускало. Это было не похоже ни на что из того, что Гэвину доводилось испытывать в жизни, и шанс хоть на миг приблизиться к краю пропасти и повисеть над ней, блаженно жмурясь от ужаса, представился ему за день до премьеры.  
  
Позади давно остались последняя примерка, генеральная репетиция в костюмах и вечеринка для спонсоров. Был даже закрытый показ для «своих», родителей, друзей, покровителей, коллег. После последней Камски долго горланил о том, что волосы, просвечивающие сквозь градиентный нейлон, по степени вызываемого отвращения напоминают разве что шерсть в супе. После этих слов каждый второй заглянул себе в подмышку, а каждый третий прикрыл ноги, чтобы не травмировать чувство прекрасного великого балетмейстера. Гэвин гордо задрал подбородок и выпятил волосатую грудь. Он своей растительности никогда не стеснялся, даже наоборот, но когда Коннор потыкал его пальцем в бок, пришлось сбавить пыл. Ладно, если волосатая грудь, но он был волосат везде, и Камски это не нравилось. После закрытого спектакля Гэвину предельно ясно дали понять, что от растительности перед премьерой «Кориолана» нужно избавиться.  
  
Тем же вечером Гэвин критично рассматривал себя в большом зеркале шкафа в ванной.  
  
— Если ты будешь на них смотреть, меньше их не станет, — улыбнулся Коннор, закрывая за собой двери. Гэвин не видел в этом необходимости, в квартире они были одни, но вокруг словно стало намного уютнее и спокойнее. Исчезли посторонние шумы с улицы, все, больше никто в мире не увидит, как Гэвин Рид бреет жопу.  
  
Коннор подошел к стиральной машине и поставил на нее пакет. Вытащил темно-синий тюбик и сощурился, вчитываясь в мелко написанную инструкцию на обратной стороне, затем достал из пакета полупрозрачную, изогнутую лопатку и черные латексные перчатки.  
  
— Это что?  
  
Перед тем, как прийти, Коннор велел ему принять душ и обсохнуть. Гэвин сдернул полотенце с бедер, не стесняясь наготы. Он знал, что был хорош без одежды, и ему очень хотелось, чтобы Коннор тоже как можно быстрее об этом узнал. К тому же армию голожопых мужиков, которую они повидали за годы в балете, не пересчитал бы даже Камски. В балете неоткуда было взяться смущению, оно уходило с первыми мозолями и ногтями на ногах.  
  
— Крем для депиляции. Я решил, что это твой вариант. Ты когда-нибудь сбривал… — Коннор помахал рукой в его сторону, — вот это все?  
  
— Ноги брил в старшей школе, — признался Гэвин. — На спор.  
  
Это было чистой правдой. Майерс отдавал ему карманные деньги весь следующий месяц. Несколько косых порезов и мерзкие красные пупырышки себя полностью окупили.  
  
— Ага, — отстраненно отозвался Коннор, щелкнув перчаткой, и оглядел фронт работ. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы завтра ты ебнулся в оркестровую яму, когда начнут зудеть яйца? Давай руку.  
  
Гэвин, конечно же, не хотел. Он подошел и протянул кисть, словно хотел поздороваться. Коннор с готовностью взял его руку в свою, повернул тыльной стороной вверх и нанес лопаткой прохладный крем от косточки на запястье до сгиба локтя. Сам он был уже гладкий, как отполированный камень, из-за отсутствия волос родинки теперь прямо бросались в глаза. Гэвину стоило огромных усилий перестать пялиться в довольно глубокий вырез его майки, из-под которой выглядывали упругие, литые мышцы груди.  
  
— Пахнет неплохо.  
  
— Я брал для чувствительной кожи. Нужно сперва проверить на аллергию, — ответил Коннор и положил испачканную лопатку на стиральную машину. — Теперь ждем десять минут. Если начнешь орать раньше, значит, придется по старинке.  
  
Гэвин оскорбился такой оценке собственной выносливости и принял решение не орать, даже если гребаный крем разъест кожу до костей.  
  
— Ты чем-то пользуешься? — спросил он, чувствуя некий дискомфорт от того, что приходится мазать какую-то хрень на чистое тело.  
  
— Предпочитаю воск, — просто ответил Коннор, достав оставшиеся тюбики и бутыльки. — Больно, но эффективно.  
  
В его словах было столько его типичной тяги превозмогать и делать лучше всех, игнорируя боль и прочие неприятности, что Гэвин не смог сдержать улыбки. Этот говнюк мог пойти на что угодно ради искусства. Ну, а Гэвин мог пойти на многое ради него. На бритву в опасной близости к жопе, или на то, чтобы всю следующую неделю выглядеть, как голый землекоп, а затем еще неделю чесаться из-за отрастающего ворса. Должно быть, Коннор заметил этот порыв, потому что сказал:  
  
— Это был крем для депиляции интимных зон. Щипать не должно.  
  
— Все нормально, — ответил Гэвин, попытавшись смазать часть белесой жижи пальцем. — Просто непривычно.  
  
Коннор отвел его руку в сторону. Он был в майке и джинсах. Босиком. Все равно слишком много одежды для того, кто собирается брить голого мужика. Для честности он должен был раздеться хотя бы до трусов, иначе чувствовалось какое-то превосходство, но Гэвин радовался любой мелочи. Например, тому факту, что Коннор сам предложил помочь ему, приперся к нему в квартиру и следующие пару часов намеревался избавлять его от нежелательных волос.  
  
Добровольно избавлять от волос на жопе — это уже не шутки. Возможно, это что-нибудь им даст. Возможно, кто-нибудь кому-нибудь даст. Поживем, увидим.  
  
Выждав положенные десять минут, Коннор соскреб лопаткой крем вместе с увязшими в нем темными волосками. Затем смочил полотенце под теплой водой и осторожно протер предплечье Гэвина. Под желтоватым светом лампы влажно блестела идеально гладкая проплешина.  
  
— Отлично, — заключил Коннор. — Надевай перчатки и займись руками. Я намажу ноги.  
  
В четыре руки они быстро расправились с конечностями, и теперь в зеркало на Гэвина смотрел какой-то стремный мужик в волосатом «купальнике». Коннор тихо посмеивался в кулак.  
  
— Никогда не думал, что можно чувствовать себя еще более голым.  
  
— Еще не вечер, Рид. Впереди грудь, задница и самое интересное.  
  
— Я думал, задница — это самое интересное, — отозвался Гэвин, скептически разглядывая идеально прорисованные мышцы на бедрах. Без волос его ноги казались выточенными из мрамора.  
  
— Как скажешь. Сядь на бортик и согни ногу, — Коннор деловито опустился на колени и протянул ему еще одну лопатку, больше напоминающую скребок или шпатель. — Грудь давай сам.  
  
Гэвин кивнул и взял со стиральной машины черный тюбик. Ценник на нем даже боком не вписывался в рамки скромного бюджета. Стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на Коннора, который сидел перед ним на пятках и отработанными движениями распределял лопаткой крем по его лобку, Гэвин выдавил на мягкий шпатель щедрую кучку крема и намазался.  
  
Сейчас он был открыт как никогда — такой сквозняк между ног он испытывал в последний раз, когда голышом репетировал дома и крутил пируэты. Утешало только то, что то ли от страха, то ли от стресса эрекция ему не грозила, и Гэвин всячески благодарил за это свой неугомонный член, любивший привстать в неудобный момент. Выдавать себя сегодня он не собирался.  
  
Ровно до того момента, пока Коннор будничным тоном не сообщил:  
  
— Хороший размер.  
  
Гэвин чуть не улетел на пол. Он вообще нормальный? Захотелось кувыркнуться назад и акробатически утопиться. Спас только покерфэйс, который он натренировал за несколько месяцев работы с Камски. Коннор, тем временем, взял его член левой рукой и отвел в сторону, чтобы правой нанести крем на нежную кожу мошонки. Гэвин вздрогнул от ощущения прохладной, жидкой субстанции. Раздвинул бедра шире, и Коннор украдкой взглянул на него исподлобья. Будто оценивал, как скоро сломается и эта преграда на его пути. Он наверняка заметил покрасневшие щеки и в целом не особо адекватный вид, но промолчал. За что Гэвин благодарил его почти как свой член.  
  
Если бы вместо безопасной лопатки сейчас была бритва, то Гэвин бы с радостью облился потом. Впрочем, он не видел особой разницы, пластиковая хрень рядом с яйцами не успокаивала, поэтому вместо мазков Гэвин постарался сосредоточиться на том, что за его член держится тот, кому он первым делом дал бы его подержать. Не самое умное его решение.  
  
— Как ощущения? — весело спросил Коннор, чуть отодвинувшись. — Жжение? Зуд?  
  
— Нет, — прохрипел Гэвин и прокашлялся. — Нормально.  
  
Он размазал лопаткой крем по всей груди и прошелся по каждой подмышке, стараясь не пропустить ни одного волоска. Эта штука действовала деликатно, но Гэвину казалось, что он на сковороде у Сатаны — жгло не то снаружи, не то внутри. Он незаметно закусил губу, чтобы ненароком не начать мычать. Потому что очень хотелось. Коннор держал на весу его член, чтобы не испачкать кремом, и это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Словно спишь с объектом страсти в одной постели голышом, но точно знаешь, что тебе не перепадет. Надо было переключиться на что-нибудь. На вытянутое змеиное лицо Камски. На пухлые сосиски Андерсона, порхающие над клавишами…  
  
— Пропустил вот здесь, — тихо заметил Коннор, коснувшись обтянутым латексом пальцем местечка у соска.  
  
Гэвин охнул. Он опустил взгляд и понял, что нихера он не пропустил. А когда посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Коннора, понял другие страшные вещи.  
  
У него стоял.  
  
Ебучий Коннор держал его стояк и невинно хлопал глазами, откровенно издеваясь.  
  
— Передай полотенце, — попросил он.  
  
Гэвин еле сдержался, чтобы не хлестнуть его по морде. Он молчал и не знал, что ему говорить в оправдание. Да и надо ли? Обычная реакция тела на приятные прикосновения. Если бы этот самодовольный, глянцевый говнюк заявился сюда со своим воском и устроил масштабный отрыв волосяных покровов, таких неловких ситуаций удалось бы избежать. Но вместо этого он принес обычный крем. Эту пытку не выдержал бы даже Андерсон. Даже труп.  
  
Смирившись, что дальше его ждет момент величайшего стыда, Гэвин стоически вытерпел поглаживания мокрого полотенца в паху и даже не пикнул. Ткань теперь ощущалась совсем иначе, словно часть нервных окончаний на теле уже вырубилась от перегрева, а вторую только-только выкрутили на максимум.  
  
— А теперь самое интересное, — объявил Коннор и похлопал его по бедру. — Повернись и обопрись на бортик.  
  
Гэвин подчинился, обрадовавшись, что наконец-то можно будет спрятать красное от стыда лицо. Он попытался понять, что вызывает в нем смущение, и не смог выбрать между «Коннор видит мой небритый анус» и «Коннор депилирует мой небритый анус». Вероятно, где-то между этими вещами обосновалось его извращенное либидо. Гэвин поймал себя на мысли, что это абсолютно точно не последняя его депиляция.  
  
— Э-э… будь добр, держи ягодицы раскрытыми, — выглянул из-за бедра Коннор.  
  
Гэвин прогнулся в спине, обхватил задницу перчатками и с готовностью раздвинул половинки, невольно сжавшись под таким пристальным вниманием. Коннор молча выдавил крем на лопатку, затем нанес его на щель между ягодиц, стараясь захватить участки кожи максимально близко к анусу. В итоге часть крема он размазал кончиком пальца, осторожно обведя по кругу сжавшееся кольцо мышц. Гэвин уже почти трясся, ощущений было чересчур много. Одно лучше другого. Член тяжело висел между ног, крайняя плоть сползла вниз, обнажив мокрую, липкую от смазки головку.  
  
— Почти закончил, — тихо сказал Коннор.  
  
Пробравшись под пальцы Гэвина, которыми тот сжимал свой зад, Коннор вынудил его убрать руки и теперь бесстыже лапал его, размазывая разогретый крем ладонями. Специально или нет — уже не имело значения, это было восхитительно. Гэвин расслабился, опустив голову, наслаждаясь последними минутами такой нечаянной близости. Теплое дыхание Коннора еле уловимо касалось ставшей гиперчувствительной кожи ягодиц, подушечки нежно размазывали остатки крема по копчику и пояснице, вызывая волны неконтролируемых мурашек и приливов возбуждения.  
  
— Можешь встать.  
  
А вот это было проблематично. В голову слегка дало — кровь благополучно утекла в член и возвращаться пока не планировала. На секунду ему показалось, что Коннор с неохотой оторвался от него — за спиной раздался тихий, тоскливый вздох. Задницы коснулся прохладный воздух, теперь он скользил по телу, как морские волны, заставляя ежиться и вздрагивать. Гигантских усилий стоило просто посмотреть Коннору в глаза.  
  
Чуть отступив, тот снял перчатки и сполоснул руки, затем откупорил бутылку успокаивающего лосьона после бритья. Подобрав пушистое полотенце с пола, которое Гэвин совсем недавно сорвал с себя, Коннор свернул его, положил аккуратной стопкой на стиральную машину и улыбнулся, словно все это время они просто пили чай.  
  
— Лосьон нанесешь сразу после душа, — сказал он и перевел взгляд на член Гэвина. — Сам справишься, или помочь?  
  
Гэвин сглотнул и неуверенно помотал головой, яростно вращаясь на своей адской сковородке. Его самообладание рушилось, и кто-то громко хохотал на фоне, но падать в пропасть он был еще не готов.  
  
— Справлюсь, — сказал он. — Спасибо за помощь.  
  
— Я подожду в гостиной, — ответил Коннор и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Малодушно прятаться в ванной, когда в квартире сидят гости, было слишком даже для него, так что через десять минут, смыв подтеки спермы с кафеля, Гэвин явил себя миру. Блестящий, гладкий, как шар для боулинга. Ему казалось, что он даже двигается быстрее обычного, обтекаемый воздухом, как нос космической ракеты.  
  
— Ну что, — спросил Коннор. — Как ощущения?  
  
Ощущения были, конечно, полный пиздец, но разве можно о таком говорить вслух?  
  
— Немного непривычно.  
  
Коннор плавно поднялся с дивана, подошел к нему и взял за руку, после чего обхватил другой за запястье и широким жестом скользнул вверх до подмышки, оценивая результат.  
  
— Придется привыкнуть, — сказал он, положив обе ладони Гэвину на плечи. — Очень скоро ты будешь делать это постоянно.  
  
Хотелось спросить: «Что именно, давать тебе себя депилировать или покупать крем для депиляции?», но он, конечно же, промолчал. Ему много вообще чего хотелось. Накрыть его кисти своими, притянуть ближе и поцеловать. Заняться сексом и сдохнуть от гиперчувствительности, своей и чужой скользкой гладкости и максимального контакта с телом. Больше всего хотелось ничего не испортить, так что Гэвин молчал.  
  


***

  
  
В день премьеры стояла отвратительная погода, полностью отражая внутреннее состояние Гэвина. Дождь лил просто без остановки. Для тех, кто верил в предзнаменования, это наверняка что-то значило, но не для него. Он просто вымок до нитки и был зол, как собака.  
  
За час до начала спектакля Камски выпроводил из гримерки Перкинса и прочий персонал, оставшись с труппой наедине, и рассказал про самый страшный кошмар танцовщика или танцовщицы — упасть, покалечиться, сломать себе что-нибудь, сломать что-нибудь партнеру. Рассказал, как упал во время вариации Принца в Щелкунчике, как ушел в запой и после полуторагодовой депрессии вернулся на сцену, утерев злопыхателям носы. Охренительный выбор для напутственной речи, думал Гэвин, его от одной мысли о падении начинало тошнить. Бледные, охуевшие лица вокруг него не вызывали ничего, кроме истерического хохота. Впрочем, Камски сам выглядел не лучше, будто стоял на пороге обморока или сердечного приступа. От него сильно пахло табаком. Под конец он тяжело вздохнул, стер пот над верхней губой и сказал что-то вроде «…поэтому если облажаетесь, я из вас душу выну». Вот это уже больше было похоже на него, но Гэвин уже не слушал. Он прикрыл глаза, усевшись на столик, и занялся дыхательной гимнастикой. Тело практически вибрировало от знакомого напряжения, выворачивавшего кишки, холодные ладони были влажные и липкие от пота.  
  
За кулисами оперного стояло привычное оживление, карманы сцены с уходящими до колосников декорациями в полутьме пахли горячей пылью от софитов, канифолью, досками, металлом, остатками чьих-то дорогих духов, сладкой духотой тяжелого красного бархата, к которой скоро прибавится запах разгоряченных тел и пудры. Пахло тайной или грядущим позором — удастся им сегодня сделать все правильно или нет, никто не знал наверняка. Любая ошибка останется в веках, и никаким алкоголем потом ее не стереть.  
  
Гэвин перекатывался с ноги на ногу, разминая голеностоп и гипнотизируя взглядом линии света, просачивающиеся сквозь кулисы, когда почувствовал прикосновение к пояснице. Сначала просто пальцы, затем полностью ладонь. Такую же холодную, как у него.  
  
— Нервничаешь, — Камски не спрашивал, а утверждал, но как-то лениво, этим своим полусонным, немного гнусавым голосом, прикрыв змеиные глаза.  
  
— Как всегда, — согласился Гэвин, невольно замерев и вытянувшись по струнке. Почему-то хотелось казаться выше него сейчас, хотя роста они были одинакового.  
  
Камски рассматривал его накрашенное лицо, зализанные волосы, легкую тунику, как будто даже любовался. Это немного сбивало с толку. С Гэвина разом слетела вся неприязнь, которую он испытывал к этому человеку последние несколько месяцев. Он не знал, как это работает, но сейчас, за несколько минут до выхода на сцену, когда уже дали звонки, ему хотелось только поблагодарить Камски за то, что тот дал ему шанс. Поставил на него и на Коннора. Вокруг стояли другие танцовщики, сновали туда-сюда техники, в предынфарктном состоянии слонялся Перкинс, но Гэвин не обращал на них внимания.  
  
— Я не подведу, — сказал он. Не постараюсь, не надеюсь. Просто. Как обещание самому себе.  
  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Камски, погладив большим пальцем ложбинку позвоночника.  
  
Гэвин взглянул на него и будто впервые увидел. Элайджа выглядел уставшим.  
  
Оркестровая яма замолкла. Та, что внутри, тоже. Огонь потух, оставив после себя оглушающе бесшумное пепелище. Гэвин глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как диафрагма уплощается, давая раскрыться нижней части легких. С выдохом напряжение покинуло тело, прокатившись остаточной волной мурашек вдоль рук и спины.  
  
Дирижер взмахнул руками, и увертюра заполнила зрительный зал, прокатываясь от партера к ложам бенуара и балконам, прокрадываясь за декорации, где ждали своей очереди танцовщицы и танцовщики.  
  
Волна аплодисментов прокатилась по залу, и на миг Гэвину показалось, что у него от волнения отнялись ноги. Сердце стучало, как бешеное. В последний раз, когда ему довелось выступать перед такой же большой аудиторией, все прошло хорошо. Пройдет и сейчас, увещевал он себя. Он выполнял эти прыжки тысячу раз, помнил все движения, будто был запрограммирован делать только их.  
  
Коннор молча подошел к нему и на пару секунд сжал его ладонь в теплых пальцах, глядя перед собой.  
  
Время.  
  
В лицо ударила прохлада открывающейся сцены. С этого момента оставался только Авфидий Тулл. Кориолан. Дирижер, музыка, камеры, сотни зрителей. Танец.  
  


***

  
  
Коннор протанцевал так, что после не жалко было и умереть. Это казалось одновременно и актом искусства, и актом веры, отделить одно от другого было невозможно. Спектакль строился на тонкой игре темпов. Коннор замедлял действие, как только мог, особенно в адажио, где в потоке неспешно отыгранных поз раскрывалась сама история Кая Марция. Его стремление защитить интересы простых римлян. Королевская пластика, ошеломляющие резкие удары ног, завораживающе плавные жесты рук, безжалостные батманы, поющие пор де бра — из этих контрастных движений рождался рисунок судьбы полководца, живущего в постоянной борьбе. Затем акцент сменился: стремительное племя вольсков, битва при Кориолах, плен Кая Марция и его чудесный побег. В центральной сцене большого адажио кордебалет окружал Коннора, как голодные стервятники, и он делал шене по кругу — в бешеном темпе, пронизанном ликованием от предстоящего перелома битвы и победы в конце. Наступало долгожданное рождение Кориолана. Так выглядел балет в первом акте.  
  
Во время антракта Гэвин старался ни о чем не думать. Ни о том, как он двигался, ни о том, какие ошибки он мог допустить. Хотя честнее было бы сказать, что он этого даже не помнил. Остальные танцовщики что-то обсуждали с Камски, собравшись в небольшой круг. Гэвина не звали, поэтому он просто выдохнул и отошел к лестнице под сцену, по пути взяв со стола бутылку воды. Там гулял небольшой сквозняк, и ноги приятно обдавало свежим воздухом. Ему не стоило сильно остужать мышцы, поэтому через пару минут пришлось вернуться.  
  
Когда прозвенел звонок, Гэвин уже стоял на своей позиции. Именно в этот момент он подумал, что все будет хорошо.  
  
Во втором акте в Риме шли выборы консула, и у Кориолана были все шансы им стать, но трибуны настроили народ против своего героя. Даже родная мать отвернулась от него, и тогда Кориолан решил отомстить всему Риму, за который он сражался. Он вступил в союз с бывшим врагом. Атмосфера накалялась, танец приобретал отчаянный, опасный размах.  
  
В последнем акте Кориолан подошел к стенам Рима, чтобы свершить месть, но матери удалось его отговорить. Он вернулся в вольскую столицу и там принял смерть от рук Авфидия, который обвинил его в предательстве. В коде Гэвина была комбинация из двенадцати задних кабриолей. Кабриоль с перемещением по диагонали, повторяясь многократно, выглядел очень эффектно. Он не помнил, трудно ли было ему исполнять эту комбинацию. Казалось, ноги делали все сами.  
  
Когда опустился занавес и все погрузилось в непроглядную темноту, эйфория настигла каждого, кто стоял за сценой. А вместе с ней громоподобные овации, звук собственного загнанного дыхания, клокотание где-то в горле, боль во всем теле и яркий, ослепительный свет прожекторов. На балконах кто-то свистел, кричал «Браво!» и «Бис!».  
  
Гэвин чувствовал себя так, словно он вот-вот умрет, что потеряет контроль над телом в любой момент, но этот момент все не наступал. Кровь кипела, сердце бухало в груди, качая ее по венам. Он танцевал легко, как в последний раз. Его больше ничего не держало, на губах застыла немного безумная улыбка, а взгляд не мог толком остановиться, все время блуждал по сцене, по чужим лицам, пока не наткнулся на точно такое же пришибленное лицо Коннора.  
  
Они вышли на поклон, держась за руки, плавясь в кругах света и ликовании публики. Выходили трижды, последний раз вместе с Камски, который ушел с огромной охапкой цветов.  
  
Усталость теперь можно было потрогать. Ноги гудели и тряслись. Зрители начали медленно расходиться, но их энергетика и поддержка до сих пор витали в воздухе, помогая не упасть прямо здесь и сейчас и не умереть от истощения.  
  
Коннор поймал его за руку по пути в гримерку, потянув к длинной вешалке на колесиках, где висели туники вольски. Выглядел он необычно сосредоточенно, как на генеральной репетиции пару дней назад. Глаза потемнели, став практически черными.  
  
— Я… — начал Коннор и замолчал, сглотнув. Кадык медленно качнулся в горле.  
  
Гэвин не мог не улыбаться.  
  
— Был хорош, — ответил он, развернул ладонь и переплел с Коннором пальцы, вынуждая встать вплотную.  
  
Тот скользнул свободной рукой под тунику Гэвина, погладил лопатку и спустился на задницу, прижимая к себе. Тело прошила неконтролируемая дрожь. Хотелось закрыть глаза и полностью отдаться этому ощущению. Пальцы на заднице и в ладони сжались.  
  
— Давай, скажи это, — раздался шепот возле левого уха.  
  
— Что? — непонимающе переспросил Гэвин, приоткрыв глаза.  
  
— Скажи, что мы едем к тебе, иначе я снова припрусь без приглашения.  
  
Гэвин беззвучно рассмеялся и потянулся за поцелуем, который негласно ждал так же сильно, как этой чертовой премьеры. Теплые руки сомкнулись вокруг него, даря одновременно искрящуюся легкость и мучительное бессилие. Его затопило чувство, что весь мир был у его ног. Весь мир и Коннор.


End file.
